With the continued advancements in electronic devices providing increasingly engaging displays and programming, large numbers of people are spending extended periods of time using electronic devices. Many of the electronic devices in use today either rely on a hand-held component, e.g., a controller or remote, or the devices themselves are designed to be hand-held during use.
As a result of increased popularity of and access to such electronic devices, health effects associated with prolonged and repeated use of such devices have begun to be observed. In response to observed maladies seemingly related to hand-held electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, studies have been conducted that demonstrate users of such devices spend long periods of time in unhealthy postures with their necks (and back) bent forward while staring at and concentrating on a screen.
In particular, the use of electronic devices relying on hand-held components may cause vision problems and encourage users to operate the devices while oriented in a variety of positions which compromise their posture.
In the case of posture problems, cases can present in the form of musculoskeletal abnormalities and dysfunction, along with associated developmental disorders that can occur if the posture problems cause the abnormalities and dysfunction before the user's body has finished growing to maturity.
One such developmental disorder is known as “Gameboy Back,” which was first described by a pair of Dutch orthopedic surgeons in Dutch medical journal, “Medische Contact,” in its August 2013 issue. Gameboy Back is a medical condition that refers to an abnormal curvature of the spine, particularly in children, who spend their days hunched over game consoles and other handheld devices such as smartphones and tablets. The persons observed exhibited abnormal posture in the form of a C-shaped spine (instead of the normal S-shape) and complained of back and neck pain.
“Gameboy Disease” was first described by Dr. Vahid Sahiholnasab in August 2014. Gameboy Disease has multiple dimensions and involves both the musculoskeletal system and the central nervous system. Deformities associated with Gameboy Disease may interfere with normal body movements and activities. Such deformities can further lead to difficulty exercising, along with related complications associated with overweightness and obesity. Associated psychological effects include depression, loneliness, and lack of self-confidence.
There remains a need to address a growing problem affecting people, and young people in particular, where the growing prevalence of use of electronics having a hand-held component causes the person using the electronic device to sit in a way which is considered poor posture and can have negative health effects both in the immediate and long-term. The damage caused by the poor posture can be especially debilitating to young persons, wherein the poor posture can lead to musculo-skeletal abnormalities and dysfunction and developmental dangers, including but not limited to deformations of the spine and muscles connected to the spine, head, and neck.
There is a need for a device which monitors a user's posture during use of an electronic device with a handheld component and provides feedback in a way that may discourage poor posture and thus prevent the above-discussed medical complications associated with poor posture exhibited during use of said electronic devices.